Naruto:The Last Kyuubi
by GaaraFangirl2112
Summary: Naruto Avatar sorta crossover.Princess Hinata,based off Zuko,is banished from the Hyuga Clan and sent to capture the Kyuubi,or Naruto,based off Aang.Twist: The Kyuubi falls in love with Princess Hinata, but does she return his feelings? TO BE FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Last Kyuubi

**A/N: This is a story based off of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hence, the title. And in this story, Neji's father is the first born. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto. **

Story:

"Let me through!" Princess Hinata cried at the guards that refused to budge and let Hinata get to her uncle's office.

"He's my uncle, now let me through!" Princess said again. Just then, Neji walked up.

Prince Neji was pretty much Princess Hinata's best and only friend. You see, Hinata was home-schooled, and rarely let out of the house, and when she was, she could not travel past the garden.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Prince Neji asked Hinata. He cared deeply for her, but in an older brother kind of way.

"The guards won't let me pass. Uncle is having another secret battle meeting, and I think that if one day I'm going to help a prince run a country, I need to know as much as possible." Princess Hinata declared.

Prince Neji chuckled. "You are reaching marriage age, aren't you? It seems that just yesterday you and I were little kids learning how to throw a ball." Then he sighed. "I guess you are right. Just make sure that you do not speak out. These people are so stiff that they can be logs. Now, come."

Hinata smiled at Neji's joke. He always knew how to cheer her up.

Neji told the guards to step aside, and they did. The prince and princess stepped through the door and into the room, where they found a seat. They were just in time. The meeting was about to begin.

Hinata's uncle, the first born, stood next to Hinata's father, who was always there to help her uncle when he was in need.

The meeting began. Nothing interesting really. Then they came to a subject that made Princess Hinata sit up and listen.

"Now, about the invasion. I suggest that we lead an army of new troops to the front of the Sound Village and-"

Hinata spoke. "How can you do that! Do you really except a few newbies to fight off a whole army of armed ninjas?"

Her uncle sneered. "Of coarse not, _Princess_. We are going to have a sneak attack from the rear. What better bait than fresh meat?"

"You can't-"

Hinata was cut off. "WE WILL NOT TOLERATE LITTLE BRATS SUCH AS YOURSELF IN THIS MEETING!" Princess Hinata's uncle roared. "PRINCE NEJI? GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Prince Neji stood and escorted Princess Hinata out of the room, whispering curses under his breath. When they were out of earshot of the guards, Neji spoke.

"I told you not to speak out! And now look at what trouble you've gotten yourself into!" He scolded.

Hinata looked Neji straight in the eye, and he realized that she was crying.

"H-Hinata…I'm so sorry I-"

Hinata didn't listen and ran down the hall to her room. Neji followed, but he reached Princess Hinata's door just as he heard it lock shut with a small click.

Neji banged on the door. "Princess! Please let me in! Please, I am very sorry! Hina, Please!"

Princess Hinata's eyes widened when he heard him call her her nickname. He only used that name in her when he was dead serious. Hinata opened the door, and Prince Neji stumbled in.

Hinata embraced him in a tight hug, muttered that she was sorry, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Neji said. "I didn't, in any way, mean to hurt your feelings."

"I believe you." Hinata whispered.

Suddenly, a servant girl appeared and gave Hinata a scroll. she quickly opened it and read. She burst into tears.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Prince Neji gasped. Hinata, still crying, handed Neji the scroll. He read it. And almost wanted to cry himself.

The servant girl stood and waited for Hinata to follow her. Shakily, Princess Hinata stood, and followed the little girl.

Soon they reached a room that Hinata was told to never enter. But now she finally got a chance to see what was inside.

An audience was waiting, and Hinata saw her uncle in the center of the room. In his hands he had common Ninja weapons. (Kunai, etc.) Hinata stood facing her uncle, and Neji regretfully took a seat in the audience. You see, Hinata and her uncle were about to have a fight that was quite close to agniki.

**A/N: End of chapter one. If you don't know what an agniki is, see episode The Storm of Avatar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Last Kyuubi

Chapter Two

After the battle:

Hinata stood outside Hyuga Clan gates, looking up wishfully to her window. She was never coming back.

Hinata had lost the agniki, banned, and told that only when she captured the Kyuubi could she return with her honor. Hinata had only heard rumors about the Kyuubi. She heard that he was a troublemaker and reeked havoc everywhere he went.

There was a murder about three weeks ago, and everyone hating the Kyuubi, blamed him, even though they had no proof.

Hinata turned away from the castle, tears in her eyes. She started to walk away when she heard someone call out for her. She turned and saw Neji running toward her.

He ran up and opened the gate. "What are you doing, leaving with out me?" Neji asked/

"You're coming with me? You would give up the attention of being an only child of a first born to live with me?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Are you kidding? I can't take living like that. The pressure of being perfect, everyone expecting you to grow up, marry a lovely princess, and live happily ever after? No way. I want adventure, I want to take risks and live with thrill." Neji said. Hinata was touched.

"Does uncle know?" She asked.

"Pfft, of course not." Neji said. "Now let's catch us some Kyuubi!"

Hinata smiled. She loved Neji with all her heart. He was the best big brother a girl like Hinata could have.

So they walked until they were out of Konaha. They walked and walked and walked. Finally, nightfall was approaching. Hinata realized that she had been thrown out before she could pack. Luckily, Neji had packed everything from a flashlight to a few weeks worth of food.

They set up the tent, but laid under the stars. It was a cloudless night, and the stars winked down on them like a million fireflies.

"So where was the Kyuubi last seen?" Hinata asked Neji.

"Somewhere in the Hidden Village of Sand." Prince Neji responded. "And if we are doing this, we need fake names. I'm sure that by now Father had noticed my absence and sent out a search party."

Hinata agreed, and they decided that Prince Neji was now Roiyaru and Princess Hinata was now Taiyou.

Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi- Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi- Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi-Kyuubi

When they awoke the next morning, they packed up and left the campground, making sure that all evidence that they were there was erased.

Soon, they reached the Village of sand. When they entered the village, they were greeted with angry and sometimes scared looks. Roiyaru and Taiyou tried to ignore it and kept searching for the Kyuubi. After an hour of searching, they decided to take a break and have lunch at a motel. They had to rent a room if they wanted to eat, so they did.

At the diner, they overheard two men behind them talking. They caught the words "Kyuubi" and "Trouble" so they leaned in slightly to listen.

"I hear that Kyuubi been makin' mo trouble than usual. Damn punk." The first man said gruffly, clearly drunk.

"I hear he murder some body other week." The second man said. "They got no leads 'cept one."

"Wats that?" The first man said.

"I hear that ol' bastard is a-hidin' out in the desert. Hidin' behind the sand dunes. Planin his next murder, mos likely."

Roiyaru and Taiyou kept listening, and also found out the Kyuubi actually had a name: Naruto.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! In addition, a little side note: Roiyaru means loyal and Taiyou means sun. Don't ask. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Last Kyuubi**

**Chapter Three**

Story:

Naruto the Kyuubi was currently crouching behind a large sand dune somewhere out side the Hidden Village of Sand. He looked hungrily down at the loaf of bread he had stolen from a local market man. Naruto had no money, and was too afraid of being recognized to get a job, so his only choice was stealing to eat.

Naruto was a good guy at heart, very loyal and protective. But he was forced to hide and stay alone in fear of being taken to jail. When he found a page of the newspaper flying in the wind, he grabbed it and read the headline. That told him that he had to lie low for about another few months.

He quickly devoured his small dinner and tried to find a hiding spot to spend the night. He only saw sand. "Nice going, Naruto, just being an idiot again. Baka!" Naruto whispered to himself.

So Naruto was forced to sleep on the cold sand, having no cover, and no blankets.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roiyaru (Neji) and Taiyou (Hinata) set off the next morning in yet another search for the Kyuubi Naruto.

On the way out of the village to the desert, Hinata wondered what the Kyuubi looked like. She imagined a young man around the age of 12 with cute fox ears and a bushy red tail. She quickly shook the thought away. She knew it was impossible for a person, a human, to have dog-ears and tail.

The exited the village and split up. Hinata took the left side and Neji took the right.

Hinata was determined to find the Kyuubi. She searched high and low. It was about 20 minutes into the search that she found a young man asleep behind a sand dune. Too breathless to call Neji, she reached down slowly to wake the boy.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto smelled a human getting closer. He kept his eyes closed tight and didn't move. Maybe if he didn't move, the person wouldn't find him.

The smell got closer and closer until he could feel a hand reaching toward him. He opened his eyes and jumped up. He caught a glance of Hinata and nearly fell back down. To him, Hinata was gorgeous. He saw her silky black hair, her figure, her bust, and all this made him blush furiously.

"H-hello." Naruto stuttered. Then he remembered that he was a wanted man, and took a large step back. "W-what's your name and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Hin-I mean Taiyou. I'm on a mission to capture a Kyuubi named Naruto." She declared, glad that she had not given away her name.

Naruto gasped. This beautiful girl was out to take him in? He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata reached down slowly. Her hand was about a foot from the sleeping boy when he jumped up, startling Hinata.

They stared at each other for a moment. Hinata looked closely at the boy, getting a good look at his face in case he was the Kyuubi Naruto. I was involuntary, but she did notice the boy's mussels and abs. His shirt was ripped and had no sleeves, so she could easily see that he was damn hot.

"H-hello." He said uncertainly. Hinata saw him take a large step away from her.

"Is he scared of me?" Hinata thought.

"W-what's your name and what are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"My name is Hin-I mean Taiyou. I'm on a mission to capture a Kyuubi named Naruto." Hinata said excitedly. "Thank goodness I didn't say my real name." She thought.

She saw the boy's expression change from curiosity to a "oh, my God" look. He looked like someone had knocked the wind out of him.

"Well, my name is uh, Kudaranai! (worthless) Yea, Kudaranai." Naruto said, the last part said with a bit of hopelessness.

"Your name is Kudaranai? Kinda weird. That name would fit me better." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto lifted his head. "What do you mean you're worthless?" He asked.

"You'd think you were worthless too if you were banished from your clan for being weak!" Hinata told Naruto.

"That's terrible!" Naruto said. "Hey, meet me here tomorrow. Same time. I have a surprise for you. Just don't tell anybody I'm here." Naruto said with a sly grin.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's smile. She left and joined Neji, claiming that she didn't find anything. He said the same, and they went back to the motel.

Hinata couldn't wait to see the desert boy again, or at least that's what she referred to him as in her head. He thought about him being her private mentor. It sounded exciting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto watched as Taiyou left. "I wonder what her real name is. Hin-something. That means sun. What a beautiful name. I like it."

It was only then that Naruto realized that he had offered ninja training to the person that was trying to get him in jail. "No worries. She seems kind. I just have to build up her trust." He thought.

But Naruto was wrong. Very, very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: The Last Kyuubi**

**Chapter Four**

A/N: A reviewer requested longer chapters, so here ya go!

Story: Hinata sat up in her cot. She looked at Neji, across the room. She looked at the clock. 2:00. Neji wouldn't be up for another 5 hours, and he was a heavy sleeper. She changed into her most ragged clothes and crept out of the room. Neji remained asleep.

Hinata strode briskly across the town toward the desert. "I know I'm way early, but I want to see the desert boy again…wait, what? No, I want to start my training. Yea, that's it." Hinata thought as she shook her head. Had to get those weird thoughts out of her head.

She stopped when she reached the edge of the town and the beginning of the desert. She was hesitating.

Hinata took a brave step forward. Then another and another.

She hesitated again. "Who knows what kind of animals wander around this late at night. Or this early in the morning. Whatever." She thought.

Taiyou kept walking. She tried to retrace her steps to find the desert boy, but with no success.

"Hey." A voice said softly behind her. She whipped around. Kudaranai stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. The wind blew though his hair, messing it up even more. It made him look cute.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"I want to start my training as soon as possible!" Hinata declared. Naruto grinned. He liked the determined look in her eyes. It made her seem stronger and more confident.

Naruto led Hinata over to the sand dune that he slept behind every night. Hinata watched as he dug like a dog a few feet under the surface. Hinata was surprised to find old kunai and shrunkens. They were old and battered, but in good shape to fight with.

"I train with these. There also there for-ah-protection purposes." Naruto said.

He picked up the old kunai and turned to Hinata, but she didn't take them. "I want to know why you don't have a family and live out here in the desert." She said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Naruto tensed up. "Well…ah…you see I…was kinda…run out of my village." Naruto finished. He looked around nervously as if someone might be listening in.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I…um…wasn't really…popular in my old village. They all hated me."

"Why?" Hinata asked again.

Naruto looked terrified now. "You see I have…ah…well…I'm just…kinda…different. People hated me…because they didn't understand me."

"Didn't understand you?" Hinata asked.

"Yea." Naruto said, relieved, thinking that the conversation was coming to a close.

Hinata looked closely at him. "You're the Kyuubi Naruto, aren't you?"

Naruto sighed and dropped the kunai. He knew this was coming. "Listen, I'm not a murderer. People just hate me because-"

"Because you're the Kyuubi." Hinata finished for him.

"I'M NOT THE KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted. Hinata stumbled back and fell on her butt. Naruto looked apologetic and held out a hand for her. She hesitated, but took it. He helped her up.

"Listen…I'm sorry. I just hate it when people call me the Fox Demon. I'm not. I'm just the container. The Fox Demon is a girl. And I'm a guy. Therefore, I'm not the Fox. Get it?"

Hinata nodded. "The fox is a girl. So you can't be the demon." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed again. "So I suppose you're going to drag me off to jail now, right?"

"Not until I get my training done." Hinata said with a sly grin. Naruto's grin was even wider.

Hinata started to walk away, but Naruto called, "So why are you here?"

She turned and looked at him. "Sit. It's a long story." Naruto did as he was told.

So Hinata told him about the war room, her speaking out, the agniki, and being told that if she wanted her honor back, she had to come home with the Kyuubi's head.

Naruto listened carfully throughout the entire story. Buy the time she was done, the sun was peeking over the horizon.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." Hinata said as she climbed to her feet. Naruto stood as well.

"We'll train for real tomorrow." Naruto promised.

Hinata started on her way back to the village, but, once again, Naruto stopped her. "You know my name, but what's yours?" He yelled.

She jogged up to him. She leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear. "Hinata." She whispered.

She backed away. Naruto looked at her. With the sun shinning on her face, she really looked beautiful. Naruto blinked, and Hinata was on her way back to the village.

"Hinata. That means…sunny place. In the sun. Her full name is even more beautiful."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was walking down the hall toward her room. She rounded the corner to find Neji emerge from the room, still in his pajamas. "Hinata? Where were you?" Neji asked.

"Um, bathroom." Hinata said, thinking quickly.

"K." Neji said. "I'm gonna get dressed. Just wait out here a minute." Hinata nodded.

A few minutes later, Neji came out and Hinata was aloud to go in and change.

Hinata looked at the clock again as she put on her clothes. 7:38.

So the two cousins went out to search again. Hinata sat and talked with Naruto some more. They talked about how Naruto got the Kyuubi sealed inside him and about Hinata's horrible excuse of and uncle. An hour passed. Hinata had to leave when Neji called out her name. The cousins went home.

The same schedule followed for about a week. On Sunday afternoon, Neji declared that they must move on, for the Kyuubi was obviously not in the desert. Hinata tried to protest, but Neji remained as stubborn as ever. He told her that they were leaving at dawn the next day.

Hinata was in tears as she climbed into bed. She and Naruto had become very close friends, and Hinata had even managed to buy some decent clothes for the desert boy. But now she would have to say goodbye. Goodbye to the Hidden Village of Sand. Goodbye to training. Goodbye to Naruto.

Hinata opened her eyes. She checked the clock. 2:06 AM. She quickly crept out of the motel without being seen.

She walked quickly and silently across the village to the gates. Suddenly she remembered a song that she had once heard on the radio she kept in her room. She softly started to sing the lyrics:

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven_

_Turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before…_

_You tell him goodbye. _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

_You're swept away, and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging…_

_To your dreams. _

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before…_

_You tell him goodbye. _

_And there are voices _

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The sense of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder_

_Than the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before…_

_You tell him goodbye. _

_Listen to your heart, mm hm_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before…_

_You tell him goodbye_

"That's beautiful." Naruto said from behind her. She whipped around to look at him. She was blushing like mad. "I-I'm not very good…" Hinata said. "No, you're very good. Sing me another song." Hinata thought for a moment, but chose one of her favorite songs:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch _

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me, my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard_

_To survive_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss _

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle _

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears_

_That I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise_

_When I fall_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss _

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life _

'_Cause every time we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Hinata ended the song and looked hopefully at Naruto. He was looking thoughtful. Then he turned his head toward Hinata and gave her a small smile. That was all she needed to see to know that he loved it.

"Now, I'm going to sing YOU a song." Naruto said. He started singing:

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah... _

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me _

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

_And I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been   
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been   
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind   
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

Naruto finished and grinned. He had an amazing voice, and he knew it. Hinata smiled and the two walked into the desert together.

Hinata and Naruto reached Naruto's sand dune. He got the kunai and they practice. Hinata was slowly but surly getting better, and Naruto was proud of her.

Hinata wanted to make their last training last as long as possible, but the time came for her to go.

"Good practice! So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

'Here it comes' Hinata thought. "Um…Naruto? I won't…be able to come tomorrow. Or ever again." She said.

Naruto's head jerked up. "Why not?" He asked worriedly.

"Well Neji thinks that you've already moved on the next village, and he wants to move on too. I didn't tell him since you've sworn me to secrecy, so I guess this is goodbye." Hinata said sadly. She waited for Naruto's reaction. She was surprised to hear laugher.

"Hinata, you're kidding me right? I would never leave you. I'll follow you, where ever you go, I'll always be with you. I promise."

Hinata grinned along with Naruto. Of course he would never leave her. He couldn't. They had a bond that no one could break.

Naruto watched as Hinata ran back to the motel to pack, and he knew that no matter what, no matter how long it took to find her, he would see her again.

**A/N: Seven Pages! Happy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: The Last Kyuubi**

**Chapter Five**

Story:

Naruto remembered watching Hinata run from the desert. It almost broke his heart to see her leave, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He remembered her singing voice, her pale cream-colored eyes, just like the moon that hung over the desert at night. He knew with all his heart that he truly loved her.

It had been a month since he saw Hinata leave the desert. He was still on the lookout for her. He had come up with a new name to go by: Tanomoshii. (Hopeful) He was hopeful that he would see Hinata again. He was hopeful that they would be able to train again every night. He was hopeful that she loved him the way he loved her. He was hopeful.

Naruto trudged warily through the Hidden Village of Mist. He knew that Hinata would be there because she had doubled back to tell Naruto, telling Neji that she lost her bracelet. He would never give up finding her. Never.

He was alone in the town square. For such a small village, it sure was hard finding just one person.

Finally, he reached the cheapest motel. He knew that Hinata and Neji didn't have a lot of money, so they must be staying in here.

Naruto entered the motel. There wasn't much but a beat up rocking chair in the left corner, a few ragged pictures, and a wooden front desk.

"Can I help ya kid?" The woman asked in a southern accent.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Taiyou and Roiyaru. Have they rented a room in this motel?"

The woman looked at her written records. "Yep. Room 12. Down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." Naruto said breathlessly as he ran in the right direction. He was going to see Hinata again!"

He located the right door and knocked hard. Hinata opened the door a crack and peered out. "Who's there?" She asked harshly. She saw it was Naruto and flung the door open. "Naruto!" She cried as flung her arms around his neck. "I thought I would never see you again! Come in, come in!"

Naruto followed Hinata into her room. There was only one bed, a rugged bedside table, and a rusty old lamp. "How do you and Neji seep if there's only one bed?" Naruto asked.

"Were just cousins!" Hinata cried with a grin. She hugged Naruto again. She had missed his jokes so much.

"Where is Neji anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Out shopping. We needed to get some more food." Hinata answered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Taiyou? It's me, Roiyaru!"

Hinata shot a worried glance at Naruto. He thought quickly and ducked into the closet.

Hinata opened the door. Neji stepped in and dropped the bags of food on the bed. "I'm beat. I gotta change out of these clothes and take a shower." He said.

Hinata nodded vigorously. Neji disappeared inside the bathroom and Hinata dropped the clothes he threw out the door into the hamper.

Hinata waited until she heard the water running and ran to the closet to let Naruto out. He climbed to his feet. "When will I get to see you again?" He asked.

"Tonight. Meet me in front of the motel and midnight."

Naruto nodded and left. The rest of the after noon went smoothly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto watched the grand clock in the center of town strike midnight. He quickly made his way to the motel. Unfortunately, he was stopped as two thugs stepped out from the shadows.

"All right, kid. Gimme all ya money." The first man said gruffly.

Naruto looked at the two men and started to laugh.

"Wats so funny, punk." The second man asked.

Naruto waited until his laughter died down. He wiped a tear from his eye and turned to face the two men.

"Get out of my way." He said softly.

"No way, punk! Gimme all ya money!"

Naruto shook his head. "You asked for it."

The Kyuubi container felt himself getting stronger. Red Chakra flowed around him. His teeth grew to that of a wild cats, his fingernails in to claws sharp as knives. Naruto felt the mussels ripple through his body. He looked at the men and lunged.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was laying down in bed, wide awake, when she heard the town clock chime 12:00. She eagerly climbed out of bed and crept to the front. "Naruto?" She whispered as she looked around. No sign of him.

"Jesus Christ! It's the Kyuubi demon!" She heard a man down the block shout. 'Naruto' was the only thing that ran through her mind.

Hinata ran toward the glowing red light. The thugs stumbled past her, but she kept running. Then she saw Naruto. She gasped.

'Hinata! Oh, God! Hinata, I don't have any control over my body! The Kyuubi is going to kill you!' Naruto tried to scream, but the Kyuubi controlled his mouth. The demon controlled his teeth, his claws, his chakra, his power, everything and anything that he needed to kill Hinata.

Hinata stood there and watched helplessly as Naruto/Kyuubi turned to face her. He/it looked hungry. Hinata thought fast. 'It worked in the second InuYasha Movie. Maybe it works in real life.' She thought.

So she ran forward. Toward Naruto. 'Hinata, NO!' Naruto thought. 'I have to do this. For Naruto!'

She threw her arms around him. She quickly gave Naruto a peck on the lips. Then that turned into a long, passionate kiss.

Naruto's mind stopped in mid-think. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Hinata was…kissing him. Because she cared about him. Because she didn't want the Kyuubi to take over. Because she loved him.

Naruto felt himself gaining control, little by little. Finally, the red chakra disappeared, his claws shrank, and his teeth returned to normal.

They broke apart. Naruto, now fully human, stared down at her with the goofy smile Hinata loved so much. "How did you know that would work?" He asked. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Well…I care about you…a lot. I…I love Naruto. And I've seen the second InuYasha Movie."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. He turned back to Hinata and kissed her on the lips again. Then the two turned, arms linked, and walked. And while they walked, Hinata started to sing:

When the night won't fall  
And the sun won't rise  
Just see the best

As you close your eyes  
When you reach the top

As you bottom out  
But you'll understand

What it's all about  
Nothing's

ever

what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense what can you do  
So I won't try

Making

sense of you

Love just is...

Whatever it may be  
Love just is...

For you and me  
Nothing less

And nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for...  
Love just is

When you ask to stay

And then disappear  
It seems you're gone

But you're really here  
When every move

Seems out of place  
But every kiss

Is filled with grace  
Some things never get defined  
In your heart

Or in your mind  
It don't make sense what can you do  
So I won't try

Making

Sense of you

Love just is whatever it may be  
Love just is

For you and me  
Nothing less

and nothing more  
I don't know what

I love you for  
Love just is

Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you  
I just you  
I just you

Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense what can you do  
So I won't try making sense of you

Love just is

Whatever it may be  
Love just is

For you and me  
Nothing less

And nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is, oh oh  
Love just is

**A/N: Don't worry, y'all! This is NOT the last chapter!**


	6. FINALLY!

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't written in over a year, and I have no excuse. I've been lazy, but I suppose writers block has been a contributor. Here it is, folks. Chapter 7 of Naruto: The Last Kyuubi.

Story:

Hinata and Naruto had spent a long night out, sometimes talking fast, and others just sitting and watching the stars. Every moment was perfect.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered, taking his eyes away from the moon long enough to glance at his girl.

"Hm?" Hinata asked, a bit sleepy.

The blond hesitated, not sure if he should. "I…well…I wanted to tell you that…I…" Naruto stopped when the raven beauty glanced at him, their eyes now locked.

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

And that's when the world fell apart.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Neji yelled, running towards them.

Naruto said a word that made Hinata cringe, but then she froze. Neji was coming. And she was with Naruto. Holding hands. Watching the stars.

Naruto, on the other hand, was used to thinking fast in life-or-death situations. "Hinata, put your arm around my neck!" He whispered urgently.

"What?" Hinata said, dazed.

Naruto panicked. Grabbing her forearm, her backed into her chest, making it look like she was strangling him. He hoped it would work.

"Hinata, are you alright? Who is this?" he asked, glancing at Naruto.

"He's…he's…" Hinata swallowed. "The Kyuubi." She ended in a whisper, staring at her feet.

For a moment, Neji looked confused. Then his face cracked into a wide smile. "You did it! Hinata I can't believe it!" But then suddenly the boy stopped, glancing at the blond boy. "How can you be sure?"

Naruto looked straight at the black-haired boy. Making his voice as deep and growl-y as possible, he said, "I _am _the Kyuubi." He sneered. "Don't you ever doubt it."

Neji glared. "I'm proud of you Hinata, but we need to kill him." The boy said. "Here's a kunai. I'll let you do it."

Handing said weapon to the girl, he noticed something. "Hinata? Are you okay? You look kind of pale…"

That was when Hinata blacked out.


	7. Note

OMFG! THIRTY FREAKINGR REVIEWS! –Dies- This story sucks! I've written so much better! HOW DID THIS GET SO MANY REVIEWS?????

Anyway, I have no idea when the next chappie will be posted, since I NEVER use this account anymore. But I'll try.

PLEASE STICK WITH ME! I BEG OF YOU!


End file.
